


秘密

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Markson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 小妈文学脏
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Kudos: 2





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 小妈文学  
> 脏

1.王嘉尔被压在床上操的差点窒息，他用了好大的力气才转头让鼻腔离开柔软蓬松的枕头，口鼻并用急切地需要空气，就像他急切的想甩开身上的人一样。

“屁股，再翘起来点。”

身后的男人一巴掌打在他的屁股上，本来被操的麻木的身体又被痛觉唤醒，王嘉尔猛得一抖，腿反射性的一踹，床上散落着的情趣玩具咕噜噜被踢到了地上。

“怎么？不喜欢它们了？”

段宜恩掐着王嘉尔的屁股用力往前顶，连着操了几个小时的穴松松软软含不住东西，留在里面的精液随着操动缓缓流出来滴在床单上。粗硬的肉棒没有丝毫犹豫蹭过他的敏感点，王嘉尔抓着被单向前躲，却又被男人拽了回去。

“这些都是从你房间床头柜最下面的抽屉里找出来的，现在有我了就不需要它们了？”

王嘉尔胡乱的摇头，想再次把头埋进床具躲避现实，立马被拉着头发拽起来。身后的肉棒炽热发烫，顶到了前所未有的深度。

“干爹马上就午睡起来了，你可以叫得更响一点让他听听他的小情人有多淫荡。”

“不行……先生他……”

王嘉尔话还没说完，段宜恩又是猛得一个抽插，贴着他的脊背伏在他后颈，高挺的鼻梁抵在王嘉尔的腺体上，即使不在发情期，被操了这么久，腺体也开始散发薄荷桉树味的信息素。腺体是Omega最脆弱的地方，王嘉尔一下被捏住了两个死穴，只能轻轻地呜咽。

“你就是用这信息素味道，塑造你高冷金贵的形象吧……”

段宜恩埋在他后穴的性器突突跳了两下，仿佛在为将到来的什么做准备。

“这么操也没什么意思，不如……你发个情看看？”

本来还迷迷糊糊的王嘉尔瞬间被吓清醒了，像一尾鱼一样惊慌地挣扎起来。

一旦发情就会被困在床上至少一周，那他要如何照顾叶先生，早日成为叶家主人。

然而挣扎并不会起什么效果，面对天生具有压迫力的Alpha，王嘉尔的反抗像挠痒痒一样很快就被压制住了，一丝鼠尾麝香味飘进了他的鼻腔，那是段宜恩的信息素。

完蛋了，诱导发情。

王嘉尔想，这都是什么事啊……

2.王嘉尔在搬进叶家别墅之前从来没有见过叶家传闻中放荡不羁的小少爷。叶先生的老来子几年前在盘山公路飙车坠下山崖变成了植物人，小少爷段宜恩是叶先生从远亲那里认来做继承人用的干儿子。虽然段少爷只有十七岁，但已经分化成了强势的Alpha，在商场上吊打一众青年才俊。

虽然风评不好。

管家接过王嘉尔的行李箱，将这位受邀而来的客人请到了客房。说是客房，也是提早一个月按照王嘉尔的喜好精心准备起来的；说是客人，谁知道这位清冷的Omega会不会成为别墅的新主人。

王嘉尔遣退了管家就开始整理起了行李，零零碎碎掏出不少东西来。他是个落魄贵族子弟，金贵的日子过惯了，一朝家族没落，只能找个金龟婿吊着维持生活。明面上是个精致的禁欲处男Omega，浑身上下都透出冷冷清清不可亵玩的姿态，对任何人都是彬彬有礼客气疏离，私底下却热衷与小鲜肉调情，享受年轻活力的身体又不愿意标记，等着用处子身钓到一个没几年好活的富商，待他死了拿到家产再去找下一个心肝宝贝。

他把从行李箱夹层里拿出的情趣玩具摆进了床头柜最下面的抽屉里，乳夹，假阳具，还有各种形态的跳蛋。王嘉尔偶尔玩乐，但为了保持高冷的形象从不带人回家，也不在外过夜，情欲难耐的夜晚只能靠这些小东西来自我抚慰。

王嘉尔把东西收好，离晚饭时间还有几个钟头哦，他换了睡衣准备上床睡一会。备好的绒被十分蓬松柔软，床垫也是软硬适中的高级货，王嘉尔好久没在这样舒适的环境里睡觉了，闻着满室馨香，很快便坠入甜梦。

这一觉睡得轻松舒爽，如果他不是被人闹起来的话。

那手拨着他放下的刘海，指尖顺着轮廓滑到脸颊，不轻不重的掐一下，正好能让他醒过来。

王嘉尔一睁眼就看到床边坐着一个年轻男人，头发染成了张扬的红色，下面是一双好看的眼睛，正含着戏谑看着他。

王嘉尔被盯的心痒痒的，眼前的男人是他一直渴望的类型，如果此时此刻他不是躺在钱袋子家里，或许他会一把扑上去。

所以他只能拉起被子故作镇定往后挪了一点，让男人的手离开自己的脸。

“你是谁？”

红发男人也不恼，自来熟的把手往后一撑按着床铺，勾着嘴角笑了，露出一点虎牙。

“我只是来叫我未来干妈去吃晚饭的，我家的规矩，饭点不等人。”

他又突然凑近吓得王嘉尔一抖。

“第一天来，迟到可是当不了这家主人的……”

王嘉尔咽了咽口水，他能感觉到段宜恩的手腕隔着薄被摩擦着他的小腿，勾的他心里越发动摇。

“我马上过去。”

说来也奇怪，跑到他房间来叫他吃饭的人最终并没有出现在饭桌上。王嘉尔一边注意着叶先生的饮食习惯，一边旁敲侧击的试探段宜恩的事情。

白天睡太沉，为了避免晚上睡不着胡思乱想，王嘉尔喝了小半瓶红酒。即将到手的幸福生活和酒精的刺激让他有点飘飘然了。他像别墅的原住民一样，端着酒杯到花园里溜圈。

他在花园里再次看见了段宜恩，那头火红的头发隐藏在朱槿之间却又显得格外耀眼醒目。王嘉尔被段宜恩的不羁帅气晃了神，刚想开口说些什么就被段宜恩拉进了花园内的温室。

3.王嘉尔是被捂着嘴拖走的，酒精被温室里的暖气一蒸全显在了脸上，糊的他脑子也乱糟糟的，被扒得干干净净放上桌子的时候才反应过来。

“你要干什么……段宜恩！我是你爸的人！”

段宜恩解开两颗纽扣，厚重的鼠尾麝香味扑面而来压得王嘉尔浑身发抖，他是有点喜欢段宜恩的身体，但这不代表自己就要强行被他占有，他第一次这么厌恶被Alpha压制毫无还手之力的性别。

“嘘……”

“你也不想被别人听到对不对？佣人们在准备下班呢，被人发现就不好啦……”

段宜恩搂着王嘉尔赤裸的肩膀，从桌角够到用来捆绑花束的缎带，犹豫了几秒绑在了王嘉尔尚未勃起的阴茎上。

“干爹又不能满足你，你也不是什么省心的货色，偶尔来一次，不是很好嘛。”

王嘉尔被他说得满脸通红，又是气恼又是羞涩，隐藏了许久的本性就这么被揭露出来，让他不禁害怕起面前的男人。

他颤抖着想推开段宜恩，却看见段宜恩从裤子口袋里摸出一个安全套。

“不标记，不怀孕，你乖一点就少受点罪，OK？”

王嘉尔为了钓叶先生很久没出去玩过了，少了新鲜肉体的滋润，他只能靠玩具满足自己。看见段宜恩像是要来真的，心里偷偷有了些期待，便乖顺的点了头。

段宜恩绕过他的后颈直接从锁骨出发让王嘉尔放了心，软了身子准备享受这久违的性爱。不得不说段宜恩的技巧很好，无论啃咬还是舔舐，都让王嘉尔一步一步放松警惕，逐渐被爱欲浸没。

王嘉尔本能地报警段宜恩的头，手指穿插在他潇洒的红发里，他挺起胸把乳尖往段宜恩嘴里送，段宜恩也顺从的接受，虎牙叼着小乳头来回摩挲，抵着小孔舔舐直到它微微立起。

两边乳头被不断玩弄，快感激的王嘉尔扭动起来，一不小心红肿的乳尖就从段宜恩嘴里逃出来发出啵的一声。随着段宜恩一声笑，王嘉尔被放倒在桌上，背后压着还没剪掉刺的玫瑰，微微痛感反倒助长欲望更加旺盛起来。

段宜恩揪着他的乳头一拉听到王嘉尔痛呼才算放过继续向下，吻过一节节肋骨最终停在了隐秘之处。

可爱粉嫩的阴茎早已立起，颤颤巍巍的抖动着，前段被缎带绑住，相比下面更显得艳丽诱人。王嘉尔甩着头，急促的呼吸着，咽不下去的津液顺着嘴角流过喉结随意的停留在白皙的肌肤上。浪荡又清纯在他身上结合的完美，段宜恩随意撸动了两下性器戴好安全套，便向潮湿温暖的后穴摸去。

陷入情欲的Omega后穴湿热且高温，段宜恩毫不费力的就滑了两指进去，灵活的手指搅着王嘉尔的内壁，刮蹭着他的敏感点。他忍不住又伸了一指，王嘉尔也欣然接受，扭得更加欢快，酒精的力量完全暴露了出来，他爽的有些不知今夕何夕了，只是还不够。

“进来…快点……”

王嘉尔摆着腰，把腿环上段宜恩的下腹，滑嫩敏感的腿肉撩开衣服蹭着他的肌肤，段宜恩几乎要忍不住暴戾，果断放弃了再进一指的打算，卡着王嘉尔的腰往自己身前拉，用肉棒在柔软的入口蹭了几下，一挺腰没入大半截。

被全部进入的时候王嘉尔简直要窒息了。左胸激烈的鼓动让他听不见一点声音，愉悦通过血管传到四肢百骸，浑身都被快感点燃，仿佛置身温泉，舒适到毫无思想。

他长长呻吟了一声，伸长了手臂想抓住点什么，最后扒着桌沿，任凭玫瑰花刺划伤他的手，接受段宜恩激烈澎湃的操弄。他享用过不少年轻男孩的身体，只有段宜恩从进入就能给他无上快感。

“快点……再操的深一点……”

王嘉尔含糊不清的叫着，段宜恩进入后的动作变得温柔许多，他想被粗暴的对待，这样显然是不够的了。

他歪着头看段宜恩，脸颊红的粉嫩，舌尖在嘴里待不住露出点来，醉酒让他视线变得模糊，在段宜恩眼里又是另一种勾引的姿态。

段宜恩没想到干爹新带回来的Omega会这么浪荡，两手抓住王嘉尔肉感的大腿，掐出几道印子来。粗大的龟头来回碾着他内壁的褶皱，段宜恩不想释放太多信息素，怕引诱王嘉尔进入发情期，只能忍耐着加快动作。

绵密的快感一波又一波的涌来，王嘉尔舒服的发麻，也不管在什么地方和什么人，呻吟一声甜过一声，软软的说这些淫词浪语让段宜恩再猛一点。

“呜……太爽了，要被操飞了……”

他的腿就要环不住了，软绵绵的要垂下去，却还用脚跟轻轻蹭段宜恩的后腰索求。分身前面的绑带让他发疯，大眼睛眨巴眨巴掉下两滴泪。要不是一松开抓着桌沿的手，段宜恩进出的力度就会压着他在玫瑰花上摩擦，他就自己伸手解开了。

“哥哥…解开好不好……难受……解开前面……”

段宜恩在软穴内冲刺着，内壁裹着他疯狂的收缩蠕动让他头皮发麻。他试探着王嘉尔紧缩的生殖器腔，顶弄好几下终于是开了个小口。

他就着插入的姿势把王嘉尔翻了个身，伸手解开绑带，撸动着王嘉尔发红的性器。

突然改变的姿势让王嘉尔有些害怕，但玫瑰花刺摩擦着乳尖的痛感又烧的他更为混乱，身下的绑带也如愿被解开。王嘉尔呜咽着，希望段宜恩能够快点带他到高潮，不怕死一样缩紧了后穴挑衅。

段宜恩刺进生殖腔的时候王嘉尔才感觉到大事不妙，用力的挣扎起来，可是身体被操的软绵绵的，又被段宜恩压制着，失败了一次又一次。

男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。

段宜恩的虎牙刺进王嘉尔后颈的时候，王嘉尔疼的痉挛，却还是不争气的射了。

万幸的是段宜恩带了套，不会怀孕，这是王嘉尔晕过去之前剩下的最后的想法。

4.王嘉尔在花园温室被标记的事是他自己告诉叶先生的，本想报警强行标记，却被叶先生威胁要告他侵犯未成年人。是了，段宜恩才十七岁，这事怎么算都会是他的错了。

王嘉尔有苦说不出，只能继续留在叶家别墅，照顾卧病在床的叶先生，还要接受段宜恩三天两头的骚扰。尽力守着他被标记的秘密不被外人知道。

5.“是我操你不够用力了还是你又骚了不满足了？”

段宜恩拿起边上还在床上的跳蛋毫不费力的塞进王嘉尔一张一合的后穴。

“跟我不好吗？老头子迟早会死，他的钱以后都归我。你跟着我，就不用去找别人啊。”

段宜恩用肉棒把跳蛋推进穴道深处，王嘉尔贴在床上抖得说不出话，只能接受一波又一波的快感重新拍打他的脑子。

6.常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋。

王嘉尔怀孕了，精致处男Omega的秘密，这回保不住了。


End file.
